


Acquario

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [25]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 水族馆Pairing: All贝，主特贝，有弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 曾经也有类似的情景，有人牵着他的手站在巨大透明的护罩后面，眺望星光闪烁。Warning: 采用主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta
Series: All Vegeta Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 7





	Acquario

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

“爸爸，那些是什么？”  
孩子的娇声将他走神的思绪猛一下拉拽回来，对一个神经极度敏感的战士来说，这感觉很不好，甚至引发了某种跳痛。  
贝吉塔掀动着眼皮，强打起精神去看。啊……温馨的家庭日无聊极了，只是徜徉在轻柔的音乐和灯光当中，走过水族馆漫长的通道，就足以让他昏昏欲睡。  
浪费时间，不如去修炼。但布尔玛坚持要他信守承诺。  
“特兰克斯期盼你陪他一次已经有很久！”——她说。  
她没解释说是一次带两个特兰克斯来。

不知为什么就答应了，可能是因为大一点的特兰克斯听见“海洋馆”这个词的时候脸上陡然生出的光彩。  
在他成长的时代，地球上已经没有这类设施了。他在满目焦土疮痍中长大。  
……他们是如此相像。  
于是贝吉塔瞥向身旁的另一个特兰克斯。那个大点的男孩，他没有像小的那个，整个人扑在巨大的罩子上，手指在玻璃上按压出深色的印。这孩子向来很克制，他站在离罩子一步之遥的地方，欣喜和专注的神情交织在他的眼睛里……他没有看向人造的海水深处，贝吉塔突然发现这孩子盯着看的方向唯一的存在就只有自己。  
这认知让他的肩背微跳，他向空旷无人的方向缩了缩，拉回目光，努力做个地球父亲的模样。在塞满了地球人幼崽的游乐场里悠闲地散步让他的骨骼肌肉因为全无用武之地，现在稍微动一动，竟然生出了些许酸痛的错觉。  
“爸爸，爸爸！你看它们还会发光！”  
在特兰克斯的催促声中，他抬起眼皮，看见那些短命的水母，含有荧光素的蛋白质使它们简单又空虚的身体能够在海水中一时闪烁。  
玻璃墙壁幕天席地，人工引入的海水幽深仿佛无垠。  
特兰克斯整个人都扑在玻璃上，“像星星一样啊，爸爸！”他大叫着。  
贝吉塔的肩背又抽搐了一下。无人知晓地。

曾经也有类似的情景，有人牵着他的手站在巨大透明的球形护罩后面。只是当时，在他们的眼前，在保护他们渺小肉身的旗舰以外，确然是恢宏无垠的宇宙空间，死寂的真空里闪烁浮沉的是战舰陨落的灰烬，那些光……是挣扎而后消散的无数生命。  
而不是怡然自得的水母。  
“你是我最疼爱的。”  
弗利萨。  
最恨的，最痛恨的存在。已经被特兰克斯杀死了，但是又被龙珠拉回到这世上来。像阴霾一样，沉沉压在心的深处……那双红眼睛，那种邪恶的、玩味的表情，随时随地都能重新想起来，好像永远也摆脱不了。  
甚至被“它”的手指滑过掌心的感觉……  
贝吉塔震抖了一下，他突然意识到确实有什么人的手指正在滑过自己的手掌。低下头察看时，就注意到是特兰克斯的手。  
“是水母。”那个大孩子用平静地声音教导另一个“他自己”。  
“这些是海月水母，寿命大约5到9个月。那些小的只能活2至4周。还有——”  
贝吉塔感觉那些挠着他手掌的指头突然展开又屈起，它们攥紧了。  
在巨大透明的护罩后面，又有人牵住了他的手……  
之前曾这样做过的是弗利萨。  
“——这些类型的水母并不会自体发光，我们觉得它们像星星，是因为灯光的作用。是饲喂者制造的光源，让他们在海水里很耀眼。”  
——贝吉塔，你在服从我的那段时间可是最耀眼的。  
不。  
不不——我不曾有过任何一次服从过你。  
他甩开了——其实那是特兰克斯的手。这可怜的孩子，尽管总是有种微妙地、想要安慰他的意图，却总是搞砸。  
他的动作太大，连小的那个都听见动静，转过小脑袋来看着他。真是尴尬，原本他就不该答应这些办不到的事。  
特兰克斯向特兰克斯俯下身：“去找妈妈怎么样？带着棉花糖或者冰激凌回来。”  
看吧，他都做得要更好。贝吉塔觉得自己就应当把自己关在重力室内，或者直接飞去宇宙空间，一个人，汗流浃背，修炼整天。

他冲进水族馆盥洗室窄小的隔间。并非是没有听见身后的脚步，但他顾不得也管不住。他冲进去，特兰克斯就跟着进来了。  
“我想看看你怎么样……父亲，你没有不舒服吧？”他很关切地说着，反手将隔间窄长的门锁上了。  
这并不是第一次，他抓住贝吉塔的手臂，将他拉近自己。  
他们的额头贴在一起，特兰克斯的头发扫在贝吉塔的脸颊上。他的头发……他跟布尔玛实在太像。  
在额头之后，是鼻尖贴上来。贝吉塔知道接下来是什么。果然，在舌头小心翼翼的触碰过后，他的嘴唇被吸住了。  
在时间与精神的房子里，他也是这样做的，他的亲吻来得缓慢绵长，跟布尔玛那种热辣的方式全不一样。特兰克斯舔着他的嘴唇小心翼翼，简直像是要单用舌尖就剥开樱桃的皮。  
……他的血肉是鲜艳的，多汁且脆弱。  
这混小子早就尝过。

这道隔间是极窄的，他们挤在里面，仿佛随时可以将轻薄的板壁撞碎破开。为了存好这份私有的秘密，务必须很小心。特兰克斯很小心地褪低了贝吉塔的裤子，它被卷起来，挂在光裸的腿间。  
同弗利萨不一样，他给的前戏很长，伴随着刻意讨好的口交的，还有手指逐渐增加的缓慢扩张。  
“你的身体很湿啊父亲……”他讨好地舔着贝吉塔紧绷的器官，“有好多水。这里到处都是……这里充满了水。”  
很难判断他到底是在说他们四周围被人造海水充斥的、并不安全的环境，还是贝吉塔滑腻多情的肠子内壁。  
他的指腹粗糙极了，是没有享受过优渥生活的战士的手，当他以这样指腹摩擦过贝吉塔体内的嫩肉时，都像是沙子轻轻擦过。赛亚人浑身战抖，这感觉他厌恶得要命又爽得要发疯，他的双手放在特兰克斯的肩头，无法将他打晕，或推走。  
不是很情愿的，做这种事……只是真的非常喜欢，特兰克斯总能让他觉得舒服。他在嘴唇几下刻意用力的吮吸之后喷溅出来，特兰克斯舔着他的尖端，一滴也没有剩下。那男孩的表情迷醉，而他在这高潮之后却觉得很懒。懒到只是敷衍地摸了摸紫色的发丝，这一刻他的心昏昏欲睡，脑子里什么也没有去想。他抚摸着少年的头发，纯粹是把应予的奖励，给了应得的人——即使这不是特兰克斯。  
像泡在温水里，令人恐怖的闲适和慵懒。他知道自己被拖起来，屁股离开了马桶发凉的硬质胶盖。滚烫的、强壮的肉刃挤压着松软的入口，一寸寸地迫入。有被撕扯开的感觉，并不鲜烈，他在混沌的困倦中安然被自己的血脉侵占玷污了，却不排斥。  
甚至因此有微微狂喜的兴奋。  
方才高潮过的器官立刻响应了他的兴奋，霎时又发硬抬头。特兰克斯在他的耳边轻轻发出“呒——呒——”的劝哄声……也许他以为这很痛。  
这其实是能忍受的，贝吉塔想着，如果他的动作能快些就更好了。布尔玛和小特兰克斯会开始找他们，可能已经要找到这里来了。  
他的牙关收紧了，为的是不要溢出声音。尽管如此，在经历了抽离、摩挲之后，当那混血的孩子挺动腰肢，以非常赛亚人的残忍态度捅穿他时，只一下，就一次，他的呻吟还是被顶了出来。  
从淫荡的肚子里，被撞出了低吟。被反复顶撞和晃动的屁股当中炸开了酥麻的感觉，是已经发红的酸痛的肉被持续攻击，行将捅烂。贝吉塔的双手摸索着抓紧了特兰克斯的手臂，也许是想找点依凭，但这动作显然是给错了讯息。那孩子如遭鼓励，操干得更深更劲。  
……肚子的最里面都被彻底地使用了，血肉被反复地捣弄、搅拌，他身不由己、肌肉僵硬。入口始终撑开着不得喘息，逐渐被剧烈的摩擦催生出了陌生的烧灼感。  
跟弗利萨给的太像了……是身不由己的交媾。卡卡罗特不会这样待他，卡卡罗特没想过要把他圈在双臂间，单纯是卑劣地据为己有。  
这个念头在他的脑中豁然炸开了，深黑的宇宙间火光四溢。最初也是最耀眼的邪恶咬着他的脖子，拖着他要回到他逃出来的深渊里。  
——是喜欢的。那时候也很喜欢。这副身体如若丝萝，向来只想攀附着力量和快乐，得到一点，就想要更多。  
只有心是不服从的，可那也无所谓。  
对快乐的渴望，对失败的逃避，迟早会淹没那颗心嘶吼的声音。弗利萨知道，弗利萨一直知道他逃不掉。  
星星没有了，他飞得再远也是无处可去的。  
贝吉塔张开嘴巴，就这样，没有意义地，张翕了几下。他没有尖叫，他的尖叫被逼仄的空气吞下去吃掉了。他挺着腰，下意识地弹动了几下，瞬即瘫软在身后人的臂间。  
又射了出来。

第二次的高潮让他湿了眼角。特兰克斯便舔舐他的眼角。  
“父亲，你真好。你是最好的……”明明哭泣的是自己，让他哭泣的人却偏要发出这种类似哭泣的鼻音，特兰克斯真是个很奇怪的孩子。  
他还没有到，如今就动得很慢很温柔。甜腻的余韵让他目眩，他乱七八糟地喘着，任其施为。  
每回都觉得没有下次，每回却都会纵容他，任其施为。  
“想到这个时空的你在这里，就知道我一定有回去的地方。”赛亚人的后代呢喃着，反复亲吻那个流亡者的一侧脸颊。  
不要总是亲那一边，如果只有一边沾湿了，是很奇怪的——贝吉塔在心里想着。  
他闭着眼睛，懒懒地靠在少年的胸口。他没有说出来。

END.


End file.
